The Fate: Book 1: The Fallen Queen's Regain
by The Fate Goddess
Summary: The World of Shadows and World of Light. The two coexisting Worlds. Without one, the other can not survive, for their cores are intertwined. To Earth, these are just places of ancient legend. Forgotten stories in the mist. But to the werewolves, and the vampires, and the dragons, and the gods and goddesses, and all of the other mystical creatures, these places are home.
1. Chapter 1: The World of Shadows

**The Fate: Book 1: The Fallen Queen's Regain**

_…_

_One boy. One Fallen Queen._

_Two Fates. Two Destinies intertwined._

_A Forbidden Love._

_One whole Lifetime._

_…_

**_Preface:_**

_The World of Shadows and World of Light. The two coexisting Worlds. Without one, the other can not survive, for their cores are intertwined. _

_To Earth, these are just places of ancient legend. _

_Forgotten stories in the mist._

_But to the werewolves, and the vampires, and the dragons, and the gods and goddesses, and all of the other mystical creatures, these places are home._

_They serve as sanctuary from the few humans who know and seek to destroy them._

_But sanctuary can only go so far, for danger lurks even there._

**Chapter 1: The World of **

**Shadows**

Serion's eyes scanned the vast, dismal landscape. What seemed to be before him was a sea of trees, but instead of lush green leaves, they were a silky black color. Serion breathed in deeply before forcing himself to speak. "Where am I?"

"The World of Shadows."

Serion spun around in pure shock. He hadn't expected anyone to hear, let alone answer, him. A figure came into view; a teenage girl with a slender body build. She was almost as tall as he was, shorter than him by an inch of two. The girl brushed her long silky snow white hair out of her face. She was wearing a suit of pitch black, glowing armor that had blood red spikes on the shoulders of the cuirass. Her grayish black gauntlets were made of leather and had the same colored spikes on the knuckles. Her boots were also black and had bits of dried mud splattered on them. The skin on the girl's face was slightly tanned, and she had a white scar running down her left cheek.

Serion noticed that she had a sword in a sheath by her right side; that made him a bit nervous. The girl's intense, but yet mesmerizing, winter gray eyes seemed to stare into him, as if she was looking straight into his soul. His eyes darted to the forest flooring. He didn't dare look up at the girl in fear of being run through by her sword.

"What… is the World of Shadows?" Serion asked, confusion flaring up in him like a wildfire. "And who are you?"

The girl chuckled at his question. Serion dared to tilt his head up to see that she had a warm sort of smile on her face. The girl folded her arms before speaking. "My name is Storm. Storm Veradea. As for your question on what the World of Shadows is, it is my home."

Serion took a quick survey of the land laid out around him. They were in a dark forest; that much he knew. He looked closely at a figure in the distance. It looked like some sort of castle that was shrouded in a veil of mist. "I get that. I mean is this a place or what?"

"All land masses are considered places so yes, this is a place." Storm said, smile still on her face.

Serion sighed. "Okay…. Where is this place? I mean is it on Earth?"

"I don't know," Storm grinned. "Is it?"

Serion's palm met his forehead. He shook his head, muttering curses the girl. _I'm getting nothing out of this bitch, it seems. I am just wasting my time with her._

Storm chuckled softly. "Don't do that so much, you might give yourself brain damage."

Serion took a deep breath, trying to get his anger under control. "I am going to ask you one more time," his voice came out in a low growl, his anger making him fearless. "Is this place on Earth?"

"Now, now." Storm said. "That is no way to speak to your elder."

"Elder?! You are the same damn age as me! No, wait! In fact, I think I am a year or so older than you!" Serion spat, his anger flaring upout of control. "You have no right to get smart with me!"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Storm raised an eyebrow as the smile slowly faded away from her face.

"I know exactly who you are!" the teen growled. "You are a smartass teenage bitch who has nothing better to do than to get on my damn nerves."

"That, my friend, is where you couldn't be more wrong." Storm stated. "I am far from what you call a 'teenager.'"

Serion blinked, shaking his head. This girl made no sense at all to him. How could she not be a teenager? She looked like she was only sixteen. _She must be pulling my leg or something. _Serion thought. _Either that or she escaped from some sort of mental institute. _"What do you mean far from being a teenager?"

"I now have a question for you. One that must be answered before I can answer yours. Have you ever heard of any of the Ancient Legends about the World of Shadows and World of Light?"

Serion shook his head, becoming even more confused. "What the hell are the World of Shadows and World of Light?"

"Damn," Storm muttered with a shake of her head. "When then, how about you rest your legs for a bit because I have a lot of explaining to do for you to understand to even the slightest degree."

Serion hesitated before taking a seat on a small, glowing black boulder that reached as tall as his knees. The blades of grass around the boulder rustled slightly as his baggy blue jeans brushed against them. Serion looked closer and realized that the grass was also of the color black, though not as silky looking as the leaves that were on the trees. Instead, they were a dull shade of black, almost a gray color. "Is all the vegetation here like this?"

Storm smiled at his question. "I am glad you noticed that." She took a moment's pause. "Take a look at the sky and tell me what you see."

Serion tilted his head upwards, glancing at the sky. It looked like dark clouds were keeping even the slightest sliver of light from shining down from the heavens. "It is night out."

Storm nodded. "Yes. Here in the World of Shadows, it is always night. Never once has the sun touched our grounds."

"How can you see with no sun?" Serion questioned.

"That boulder that you are sitting on," she replied. "Isn't a regular boulder."

Serion blinked. "What do you mean?" It looked like a normal boulder. Well, aside from the fact that it is glowing faintly.

"Those boulders," Storm said. "Are known as the Lux Stones. They are what give the World of Shadows light."

"How do they glow like that?" He asked, raising up from the boulder and bending down to study it closely.

"No one knows," Storm replied. "They have been around since the dawn of the World of Shadows."

Serion ran his hand across the boulder. It was smooth and surprisingly warm to the touch. He retracted his hand away from it.

Storm smiled slightly. "I see that you are fascinated with the things of my World." She chuckled. "So, what is your name?"

"My name is Serion," he stood back up, turning to face her. "Serion Blackbane."

"Well, Serion, it was nice to meet you," she said. "But now I must take a leave." With that, she turned around and began to walk away into the misty forest.

"Wait!" Serion called out. "I thought you were going to tell me about your World!"

Storm stopped and said, without turning around, "that will have to wait for right now, I have some urgent business to tend to." Her body began to disappear as if she was melting right into the shadows of the forest. Within seconds, Storm was gone.

"Great…." Serion muttered. "I am now alone in a strange place that I know little to nothing about. Very nice of her to leave me like that…." he looked around. "I wonder where she went off to." Serion breathed a sigh and began to explore the World of Shadows.

Serion stopped to inspect a patch of ferns. He ran his hand over the black leaves. They were smooth and silky to the touch. He was shocked to find that they were also freezing, as if they were made of ice, but they were indeed alive and healthy looking. "Strange…." Serion muttered, shaking his head. Everything about the World of Shadows was strange to him.

Serion stopped inspecting the ferns, hearing voices up ahead. One of them he recognized as Storm's voice. Serion proceeded cautiously, trying to listen in on the conversation. He stopped as two figures came into view. One of them was Storm, and the other was an older, middle aged looking man wearing a suit of black armor just like Storm was. The middle aged man's eyes glowed a dark color of crimson and his black hair was thick and grayed with age. Serion hid in the bushes, watching the two.

"Father," Storm growled. "I thought I felt your magical aura."

"Well, well. If it isn't the bitch. I thought you were banished from the kingdom," the man chuckled darkly. "You always did have trouble obeying orders."

Storm glared at the man. "You have no right to give me orders, you godsdamn bastard. So, why don't you just fuck off before I end your miserable life right here, right now." Storm drew her sword. It had a smooth black handle that looked like it had been carved from a Lux Stone. It also had a twenty inch long black blade that seemed to be glowing slightly.

The man just scoffed. "You have no right to use the Shadow Blade."

Storm aimed the sword at his chest. "We will see about that."

The man rose his hand and a scythe appeared in it. The scythe was pitch black, blade and all. Storm didn't even have time to blink as the man swung the scythe. There was a sickening sound the black blade cut straight through Storm's armor, colliding with the fragile skin of her stomach underneath. Storm fell to her knees, pure shock in her eyes. The sword fell from her grasp and cluttered against the ground.

Serion's own eyes widened. Without thinking, he rushed from the bushes, grabbing the sword that Storm had dropped and deflecting another attack that was aimed at the girl.

"Who the hell are you!" The man demanded, his red eyes glaring at him.

"Serion Blackbane," he growled. "Leave this girl alone."

Storm struggled to her feet, blood seeping from the hole that the scythe had left in the armor. "S-Serion….. run…. you…. have no…. idea….. what he can do….." her breathing was rough, and her eyes were filled with pain.

Serion shook his head. "I'm not leaving you. Not while you are in that condition."

The man looked Serion over. "You are a human."

"And you are a shitfaced bastard," Serion growled. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

The man rose his scythe and swung it at Serion. The teen swallowed, sidestepping on instinct just in time. The deadly blade missed him by inches. Serion could feel his heart pounding against his chest, thinking about how close he had just come to death.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallen Queen's Story

**Chapter 2: The Fallen **

**Queen's Story**

The man cursed as his deadly strike missed Serion. His red eyes blazed with hatred as he glared at the black haired teen. "Smart," the man growled. "But that won't save your ass. Not here." He swung his scythe with great force, aiming at Serion's chest.

The teen closed his eyes, knowing death was just a few paces away and closing in fast. He waited for what seemed like hours, when it could have only been seconds, but death did not come. Serion opened his eyes to find that he was now in a different part of the forest.

Serion turned his head, spotting Storm nearby, sitting under a tree. Her back was pressed against the trunk and her eyes were closed. Blood seeped from the hole in her armor, running down the black metal in a crimson waterfall. At first, Serion felt a lump appeared in his throat as he was afraid she was dead, but then he noticed the slow rise and fall of her chest. He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "S-Storm?"

At the sound of her name, Storm began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes with a groan, her gaze laying on Serion. "Glad….. to see you are….. okay." Her voice was hoarse, filled with pain.

"I may be, but you're not." Serion sighed.

Storm managed to give a weak smile through all the pain. "I'll be fine….. don't go worrying about me, I've been through worse."

"Worse? Worse!" Serion said. "You are bleeding out, and you say you have been through worse!"

Storm chuckled weakly as she tried to get to her feet but couldn't.

"Careful!" Serion rushed to her side, helping her up. "You have lost a lot of blood, you need rest."

"What are you, a doctor?" Storm scowled.

"No….."

"Then don't tell me what I need." She said sharply. "Now…. help me out of this armor. I have clothes underneath."

Serion nodded. "Okay…. uh, how?"

Storm grumbled something under his breath. "Do you humans know how to do anything?"

"Yes," Serion said. "We know how to do a lot of things."

Storm rolled her eyes. "Let me rephrase that…. do you humans know how to do anything _helpful_?"

Serion crossed his arms. "Hey, I was the one who saved your ass."

"Then you almost got your own kicked." Storm countered. "You're welcome for me saving you before my father killed you."

Serion started helping her out of the suit of armor. "How did you get us out of there anyway?"

"That is hard to explain to a human. I don't know if I would be able to get you to….. understand," she replied, taking off the black gauntlets and throwing them aside. She then began to remove the black metal boots.

Serion breathed a sigh. "Is everything so complicated here?" He removed the rest of the armor, revealing her faded gray shirt and torn jeans underneath. The shirt had a hole in it where the scythe had cut through it. Blood was still seeping out, staining the gray shirt crimson.

"For a human."

"You just love downgrading us, don't you," Serion growled. "We aren't as stupid and weak as you think."

Storm sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But to a Shadowbeing, you are stupid and weak. Or at least that is what I was raised to think."

Serion shook his head. "Learn to get to know someone before you judge."

"That doesn't work well here unfortunately." Storm closed her eyes. her skin had become pale.

"You have lost a lot of blood." He made her lay down as he ripped a piece off of his navy blue shirt and wrapped it around her stomach in attempt to slow the bleeding. "Do you know anyone who can help?"

"Yeah…." Storm said, her voice growing weaker.

"Who!?" Serion demanded desperately. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes at the worry for Storm, at the fear of her dying.

"H-His name….. is Nex…. h-he is a….. sorcerer…." Storm forced out.

"Where is he?" Serion asked, picking Storm up in his arms before rising to his feet.

"Northeast of here….. not far past the next clearing….. he lives in a small cabin with a fenced in yard and a small herbal garden…." Storm's breathing then slowed as she passed out.

"Just hang in there, Storm…." Serion whispered, holding her tightly. He began to race off in the direction that Storm had pointed him in. He ran past the clearing that Storm had mentioned and straight into a thicket of brambles. Serion ignored the searing pain in his leg as he tore through them. Storm's welfare was more important at the moment than his was.

Serion finally came upon the small cabin. It had a fenced in yard and herbal garden just like Storm had described. Serion beat on the door with his fist, praying that someone was home.

Movement could be heard from inside, indicating that someone was there, at the very least. Serion watched as the door knob turned and the wooden door creaked open to reveal a young nineteen year old man. He was wearing a black, caped robe and was holding some sort of oak wood staff in his hand.

"Who are you to disturb my peace?" the man asked, gripping his staff tightly.

"Are….. you Nex?" Serion asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes. Some might call me that. What's it to you?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I…. we need your help…." Serion indicated to Storm, who was still in his arms.

At the sight of the girl, Nex's eyes widened. "Lady Storm…." he whispered and then turned his attention back to Serion. "What happened to her?"

"She was attacked by a middle aged man wearing a suit of black armor." Serion explained. "We stood no chance. We were lucky to escape with our lives."

Nex breathed a sigh. "Please, do bring her on in and lay her down on the couch."

Serion nodded and stepped inside. The interior was dark. The only light came from dimly lit candles hanging on the walls around the room. Serion spotted the dusty deerskin couch in the middle of the room, laying Storm down on it.

Serion turned his attention back to Nex, who was hastily searching through cabinets, muttering. "It has to be here somewhere…."

"What are you looking for?" Serion asked, walking over to Nex.

"A potion that will save her….." Nex said as he continued searching. "_The_ potion that will save her." He began to scatter out the contents in another cabinet, sprawling them out over the counter.

"Do you need help?"

"You wouldn't know what to look for….. ah, here it is." Nex pulled out a small bottle filled to the brim with a golden liquid. He walked over to Storm and forced the strange liquid down Storm's throat.

The girl coughed, her eyes snapping open. She sat up with a slight groan, her eyes laying on Nex. Storm smiled weakly. "Nex…. thanks for saving me. I owe you one big time."

"Don't worry about it." Nex gave a soft smile. "I am just glad you are okay."

Serion approached Storm cautiously. "As am I. You had me worried to death."

"You are still breathing," Storm said. "So I am sure you weren't 'worried to death.'"

Serion rolled his eyes. "It was an expression."

Storm smirked. "I know."

"I don't understand you sometimes…." Serion muttered.

"You just met me," Storm pointed out. "So how could you understand me? I equally don't understand you. You humans are just a strange sort of species."

"Might I ask what a human is doing here any way?" Nex asked, intervening on them. He was still clutching his staff tightly in his hand. "The World of Shadows is off limits to humans. It has been that way since the dawn of its creation."

"Don't look at me!" Storm said. "It wasn't my doing!"

"Figures…" Nex muttered. "So, what did Alec want any way?"

"Alec?" Serion blinked. "Who is Alec?"

Storm looked at him. "That guy we ran into in the forest today….. his name is Alec." She turned to Nex. "He was looking for the Fallen Queen."

"Of course…." Nex sighed. "You were lucky to escape alive."

"It won't be the only time mine and his paths cross." Storm pointed out.

"True…."

"Wait…. wait… wait…" Serion stopped their conversation. "What is this about a Fallen Queen?"

Storm sighed. "I forgot. You know nothing about this World. There is a story that goes back a thousand years. There was a Queen who lived in the Shadow World Palace. She ruled this land peacefully. That was, until her father somehow came back from the dead and overthrew her, calling her a weak. He tried to kill her but she fled, knowing it was best for the Kingdom if she wasn't murdered because one day, she would rise up and bring down her father just as she did once before."

"But that didn't happen…." Nex sighed. "The problem was more than just her father coming back from the dead. Her great grandfather, the most feared Shadowbeing, came back with him… Dust. He was the first of the Shadowbeings, and one of the most powerful. Evil too."

"Yes." Storm said. "The Queen knew that without an army to back her up, the Kingdom would never be hers again. Most believe that the Queen is now dead, fallen victim to those who try to seek her out."

"But me and Storm both know that the Queen is still alive and out there, plotting this very moment, trying to find a way to win her Kingdom back." Nex finished.

"How do you know that?" Serion asked them.

"Because…." Storm looked away. "I am that Fallen Queen."

**End of Chapter 2. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**-Storm-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

**Chapter 3: The **

**Choice**

"Wait… what?!" Serion gasped. "Y-You…. t-the Fallen Queen?"

"Surprised?" Storm twirled a strand of her snow white hair, tangling it up in between her forefinger and thumb. "Yeah, most are surprised to find out I am the Fallen Queen."

"Yes I am surprised." Serion said. "You never struck me as a….."

"Queen?" Storm finished. "That is because I am, what we call here, a Warrior Queen. I am different than your point of view of a Queen. I don't wear fancy robes or anything like that. I hardly ever wear a crown, unless on a special occasion. That was, when I was the Queen, that is. That was a long time ago."

"How old _are_ you?"

"Not very old," she smiled. "Only around six million."

"Six million!?" Serion gasped again, his eyes widening. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "Now I know why you said that I should respect my elder when I mouthed off to you…. this….. this is very hard to believe…."

Storm tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I know. It must be hard to believe for….."

"Don't you dare say for a human." Serion growled.

Storm rolled her eyes. "I wasn't." She crossed her arms before going on. "I was going to say that it must be hard to believe for someone who wasn't raised up here or the World of Light. Our customs are very different than those of Earth."

"What is the World of Light?" Serion asked.

"Gah! So many questions!" Storm said. "The World of Light is the World of Shadow's opposite. There, night never falls and the leaves of the trees shine white and bright as the sun…. horrible place it is. For me, anyway. I was born and raised here so this is what I am used to."

Serion shook his head. "Earth was so much simpler…." he sighed. "Is there a way I can get back to Earth?"

"There might be." Storm said. "How did you get here anyway."

"That's the strange thing." Serion replied. "I…. don't remember. One minute I was just in an ordinary forest on Earth, taking in the fresh air and everything, the next I was standing in the World of Shadows."

"So," Storm said. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"You already know who I am." Serion replied. "Serion Blackbane."

"Yes, that much I know." Storm sighed. "I meant what is your story?"

"Well," Serion sat down. "I am seventeen years old. My mother died giving birth to me. I had an older brother but he went off to war and he….. well, he never came back. Died in action while trying to save his comrades when I was only six. My father was never right since that day. He picked up drinking."

The teen took a deep breath before continuing. "He picked up drinking and then one night…. I was sitting in my room, reading a book when I heard a gunshot. I rushed down the stairs and found him lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, empty bottle in one hand and a pistol in the other. There….. there was a bullet wound in his left temple….."

He paused for a few moments. "I will never forget the look he had in those cloudy eyes. It was a look of relief….. like he was happy to die so that he could once again be with my mother and brother….. at that time I was only ten. I have been going from foster home to foster home ever since." Serion sighed. "I never forgave him for taking his life that night….. for leaving me alone in the world….."

Storm looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Serion, I am so sorry…"

Serion sighed. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault my life was hell, and it wasn't like you knew it was."

"No, I am sorry for making you bring it up." Storm said.

"It's okay," Serion said with a weak smile. "It feels good to tell someone any way."

Storm sat down next to him. "Yeah. It is always good to let it all out."

Serion glanced at her. "So, what about you? What is your story besides the whole fact that you are the Fallen Queen?"

"Well," Storm looked at the floor. "Life hasn't been easy, that's for sure."

"No it hasn't." Nex sat down on the other side of Storm. "Danger at every corner, many close to death encounters, the hunting parties that Dust and Alec send out after you."

"Yeah…." Storm sighed. "Life can be rough. At first, I was surprised you didn't follow the same path your father and brother followed."

"I would never leave your side, Lady Storm." Nex said softly.

Storm smiled. "And I am thankful for that, Nex. You are among the few who haven't turned their back on me."

"Some are too fearful of Dust and Alec to join you." Nex pointed out.

"Yeah," she sighed. "And others want to follow him."

"How many followers do you have?" Serion asked Storm.

"Not many." Storm answered. "My cousin Crystal, my close friend Ambrose, and Nex here. That's it."

"Only three?" Serion sighed. "You have a long way to go."

"Thanks for reminding me…." Storm grumbled.

"Sorry Storm…. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Storm got to her feet. "Well…. we need to find a way to get you back home. But for right now, get some rest."

Nex also got to his feet. "We all need rest." He looked at Serion. "There is a room that you can use. Right down the hall, last door on the left."

Serion nodded. "Thank you." He got up from the couch and began to head down the hall. He stopped at the door that was last on the left and turned the knob, opening it before stepping inside. Serion looked around the dark room. There was a small candle sitting on a wooden nightstand that gave the room light. The small, oak wood, twin sized bed was covered in a black blanket.

Serion sat on the bed, blowing out the candle before lying down and covering himself with the blanket. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Serion woke up some time later, shifting in the bed that he had been given to where he was laying on his side. He had no idea what time it was. Not without the sun. Serion threw the blanket off of himself and sat up, stretching slightly before getting to his feet.

Serion looked over at the nightstand where the candle had been sitting. The candle was no longer there. Instead, there lay a pair of clothing with a note on top of them.

_.…_

_Serion,_

_I found some clothes that you might be able to fit._

_-Nex_

…_._

Serion smiled and changed into the clean clothes. A dark crimson red shirt and black leather pants. They fit him perfectly. Serion laid his dirty clothes on the bed and exited the room, making his way down the hall to where the living room was.

Storm was already up. She was sitting on the couch, book in hand. She looked up from the book when Serion had entered the room and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did, actually." Serion sat beside her. "What are you reading?"

Storm closed the book, revealing the title of it. 'Life of the Shadowbeings.' "It tells word for word the hell Dust is putting my people through."

Serion took the book from her, opening it up to the Ancient Shadow Laws. His eyes went wide. "Females are slaves to their husbands?"

Storm nodded. "Dust made that so."

"That just….. that just isn't right!" Serion spat. "He can't just enslave woman like that."

"Techniqually he and Alec can do anything they want to their women." Storm sighed. She looked out a window. "It wasn't like that when I was Queen. Everyone was treated equally." She paused, looking sad. "That was all ruined when those two came back. My people are suffering and I can do nothing about it…"

Serion laid a hand on her shoulder. "You will again one day, Storm. Have faith in yourself."

Storm gave a weak smile, looking at him. "Thanks Serion." She got to her feet. "By the way, Nex's clothes look quite nice on you."

Serion turned his head away so that she couldn't see his cheeks darken. "T-Thanks Storm."

"Wow, Storm giving someone a compliment." Nex entered the living room shirtless. His pants looked like they were made out of deerskin. "Excuse me while I check outside to see if the sun is shining because that has more of a chance happening here than Storm giving someone a compliment."

Storm sent Nex a glare. "Oh shush."

"Did I get under your skin, my Lady?" Nex chuckled, smirking slightly. "Well, excuse me, but I have some business to attend to." He pulled his cloak on. "I shall be back later, my Lady."

"Be careful." Storm warned. "Your father could be around any corner. We both know he wishes to kill you for not leaving with him and your brother."

"I will be okay." Nex said softly, picking up his staff. "I am more worried about you."

"I know." Storm said. "But I am stronger than I look."

"Just be careful." Nex said before leaving the cabin.

Storm chuckled softly before sitting back down. "He worries too much."

"He cares about you," Serion pointed out. "So it is only natural that he worries about you. I am the same way. I worry about the ones that I care about."

"Yeah, yeah…." Storm muttered. "You're right, I guess."

"You are one strange girl, Storm." Serion chuckled softly.

Storm looked at him. "Well, anyway…. Nex found a spell in one of his spellbooks that will create a portal that takes you back to Earth."

"So I can go home?" Serion asked. "Just like that?"

Storm nodded. "I will get the materials ready for you to go back home."

Serion breathed a sigh. "Storm…. I…. I've been thinking….. I would like to stay here and help you with the War that is going on."

"But Serion…." shock filled Storm's voice. "This….. this is a dangerous choice. There is no guarantee that you will come out of the War alive."

"I know that." Serion stood up and turned to face Storm. "I want to help and you need all the help that you can get."

"If you're sure about this….. I can't stop you. Are you sure this is your final choice?"

"Yes." Serion said. He wanted to help Storm. He didn't know why, but he felt that this was where he needed to be.

Storm smiled softly. "Thanks Serion, this means a lot." She got to her feet. "Well, this means that I will have to train you for battle."


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy Revealed

**Chapter 4: The Prophecy**

**Revealed**

Storm took in a breath of fresh air as she scanned the area for any sign of life. The dark grayish black blades of grass crunched beneath her boots as she proceeded forward. "I know you are there, so reveal yourself... Griffin."

There was a dark chuckle that echoed throughout the forest as a middle aged man stepped from the shadows. His crimson red eyes were filled with amusement. "Well, well, long time no see, my dear, dear niece."

Storm growled as he spoke. "As far as I am concerned, you are no uncle of mine. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Griffin smirked. "You have the one we are looking for. Hand him over and we might just let you live."

"What are you talking about?" Storm asked, confused. "What do you mean by the one you have been looking for?"

"The human."

Storm froze, not sure if she heard Griffin correctly. What would they want with Serion? He may be strong willed and smart, but he was just a human to him.

"What's the matter, Storm?" Griffin said. "Speak, bitch."

Storm growled at him. Only it wasn't a normal growl, but more dragon-like. "What do you want with Serion?"

"Serion? So that is the human's name." Griffin said. "Hand him over."

"What do you want with him?" Storm repeated with more force in her voice.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Griffin growled. "He is the one destined to be powerful enough to turn the tides of the War."

Storm burst out laughing. "Serion? Turn the tides of the War? Are you kidding me? He is just a human!"

"You _are_ an idiot," Griffin scoffed. "If you don't know about the most Ancient of Prophecies." Griffin drew his sword, pointing it at Storm's chest. "Now, hand him over."

"No." Storm countered his sword with her own. "He is under my protection."

"You can't win against me." Griffin roared. "I am one of the most powerful of beings to walk the Worlds."

"You wish." Storm slashed out, knocking her uncle's sword out of his hand. The blade clattered against the cold ground beneath them. She brought her sword up to where it was level with his chest. "So, what were you saying?"

Griffin grinned. "Looks like you have learned some things." He snapped his finger and her sword disappeared. "But you have a long way to go for you to even _dream_ about beating me."

Storm took a few steps back, putting distance between her and her uncle. She closed her eyes and her body melted away, allowing her to become one with the shadows. Storm concentrated, locating her cousin's magical aura before teleporting herself there, appearing in front of the girl.

"Storm!" Crystal gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Storm took in her surroundings. They were near the border to World of Light. She turned her head to Crystal. "I need to know something."

Crystal brushed her long silver hair out of her face before speaking. "What is it?"

"You are the Goddess of Prophecy." Storm said. "What do you know about an Ancient Prophecy about a human turning the tides of War?"

Crystal rubbed the back of her head. "Uh….. nothing…."

"Crystal," Storm crossed her arms. "You are a bad liar. What do you know about the prophecy?"

Crystal rubbed the back of her head, frowning. "Well…."

"Well what?" Storm said, her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at her cousin. "Crystal, I order you to tell me."

Crystal breathed a sigh. "You won't have it any other way, will you?"

"No," she said. "Now tell me."

"There is a prophecy that goes back to the dawn of the World of Shadows that says that one human can change the tides of fate and bring light to even the darkest corners of the world." Crystal explained.

"Bring light?" Storm blinked. "But that is impossible. There is no such thing as light here. There is no sun here. The only sun that is close to this place is the sun in the World of Light."

"Not that kind of light…" Crystal sighed. "Light as in good."

"Good? In the World of Shadows?" Storm burst out laughing. "There has only been evil ever since Dust and Alec have returned." She paused, a breath getting caught in her throat. "The prophecy means that Serion will help…."

"Restore your power?" Crystal finished. "Yes, he will. But watch, Storm, for even the best of the good has darkness in their hearts." With that, Crystal faded away into the shadows, disappearing into the night.

Storm sighed and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes. "So it's true..." she whispered to herself. "I can finally free my people and get my title back…." Storm opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Dust, Alec, you better watch out because here I come."

….

Serion took a deep breath before raising the sword and swinging it at the wooden target. The silver blade connected with the oak, sending tiny chunks of wood flying.

"That's it." Nex said. "Just relax and breathe. Don't get to cocky, that will just get you killed." The sorcerer went to stand beside him. "Steady yourself and don't let your guard down, especially in battle. If you let your guard down, you will become a sitting duck."

Serion nodded, swinging at the wooden target again, sending more chucks flying,

"Steady yourself. Keep your balance." Nex told him. "Lose your balance, and you will end up lying in a pool of blood on the battle field."

"I know," Serion replied. "Back on Earth, I used to play games with melee weapons in them all the time."

Nex burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right? Kid, out here, it isn't no video game. There is no restarting once you get killed. Once you're dead, it's game over. The end. There is no coming back."

"Right….. right….. true." Serion said, backing away from the wooden target and lunging, plunging the blade deep into the red painted on bulls-eye.

Nex turned his head as he heard someone approaching. He smiled, recognizing the magical aura only too well. "Storm's coming."

Serion lowered the sword. "How can you tell?"

"I sensed her magical aura." Nex replied.

"Magical aura?" Serion blinked, confused. "What is magical aura?"

"The source of power within one's being." Nex explained. "Everyone's magical aura is different."

"So…. kind of like magical fingerprints?"

Nex chuckled at that, smiling. "Yeah. Like magical fingerprints."

Storm appeared from the shadows. She looked worn out, her winter gray eyes filled with exhaustion and her snow white hair a bit messy.

"Where have you been?" Serion asked.

"A nice little place called the World of Shadows." Storm replied.

Serion shook his head. "Again with the smartass comments….. where at in the World of Shadows have you been?" There was a hint of slight annoyance in his voice.

"In the forest. Didn't you just see me come out of it?" Storm smirked slightly, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Serion grumbled a bit. He knew that Storm was just trying to get under his skin. She had a way of doing that. Serion shook his head. "Okay…. well, now that you are back form being in the _forest_, what's the plan?"

"To take down Alec and Dust," Storm said. "Geez, I explained this to you a million times."

"I meant how!"

"Now that is the interesting part." Storm smiled. "Come, let's go inside, there is a lot to tell."

Nex and Serion followed her into the cabin. Storm sat down on the couch.

"I'll get us all a cup of tea." Nex said, heading into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later carrying a tray with three mugs filled with steaming hot tea. He sat it down on the coffee table, handing a mug to Storm and Serion before sitting down in the chair that sat across the couch.

Storm grasped the handle to her mug tightly in her hand, taking a sip of the tea before speaking. "I ran into Griffin in the forest."

"Griffin?" Serion said. "Who's that?"

"Griffin is Storm's uncle." Nex explained. "And the King of the World of Light."

"Wait... how can he be the King of the World of Light and yet be Storm's uncle?" Serion looked at Storm. "Aren't you a Shadowbeing?"

Storm nodded. "Yes I am."

"Then Griffin is also a Shadowbeing?"

"Yes." Storm said.

"How can he be the King of the World of Light then?" Serion asked, confused. "Don't Shadowbeings belong to the World of Shadows?"

"They do." Storm said. "But around a million years ago Griffin killed the King of Light and took over by force."

"Is that even possible?" Serion asked.

"Here," Storm said. "Anything is possible."

"So your family has really corrupted both Worlds?" Serion shook his head. "Damn, does it ever get any better for you?"

Storm shook her head and sighed deeply. "Every day here is a fighting war. Just one battle after the other."

"I never knew life could be so complicated..." Serion took a sip of his tea.

"You humans have it lucky." Storm said. "You don't have to worry about getting having a sword rammed through your back with every step that you take."

Nex shook his head. "Anyway... we are getting off track here. What did Griffin say when you ran into him?"

"Ah yes," Storm smiled. "He said something... quite interesting. He mentioned a prophecy as old as the World itself about a human turning the tides of the War." Storm looked at Serion. "And I know exactly who that human is."

"M-Me!" Serion gasped. "But how?"

"I spoke to Crystal about it," Storm said. "And she concluded that you are the human. She said that you possess the power to bring light to this World and vanquish the evil that is upon us." She then looked at Nex. "I think it is time we take a trip to the World of Light. We need the Shadow Blade's twin."


End file.
